


La última apuesta

by From_TheFuture



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Keith (Voltron), Aged-Up Lance (Voltron), Aged-Up Pidge | Katie Holt, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Celos, Cliche, College, Cuddles, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drunk Keith (Voltron), Drunk Lance (Voltron), Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Pining, Pool, Sí juegan al billar, Vale - Freeform, a lot of thinking, aged up hunk, billar, fics en español, idiotas enamorados, implied? - Freeform, keith borracho, lance borracho, no sé qué tags poner en español daaah, oblivious keith, oblivious lance, pero inconscientes, personajes universitarios, spoiler: se acurrucan, that one with the drunk trope
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_TheFuture/pseuds/From_TheFuture
Summary: Lance está decidido a ganar a Keith esta vez, sea lo que sea. Keith no es capaz de negarse a un reto.





	La última apuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeno, esto surgió en una conversación hace tropecientos años y decidí escribirlo porque soy muy fan de este cliché en particular y de todo lo moñas en general. Keith y Lance son unos bebés que necesitan amor, y unos idiotas que se complican la vida demasiado. Espero que a los dos gatos que leen historias en español por aquí les guste :)

Pidge bajó la tapa de su ordenador y durante un par de minutos se dedicó a contemplar cómo Lance luchaba contra el proyecto de la clase de física. Su cara de concentración incluía todos los elementos clásicos: ceño fruncido, mirada intensa y la punta de la lengua asomando entre sus labios apretados. Su mano se movía furiosamente sobre un borrador de fórmulas y símbolos matemáticos que escribía y reescribía sin parar. Era el quinto folio que usaba, si una se fiaba de los papeles que había desperdigados por la mesa.

—Lo nunca visto. Lance, llevas dos horas trabajando sin parar —comentó Pidge consultando su reloj de pulsera—. Literalmente. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Lance levantó la vista de sus apuntes para mirar brevemente a su amiga.

—Por mucho que me pese, Pidge, no puedo atenderte ahora mismo. Tengo que entregar este proyecto el jueves y tiene que estar perfecto —contestó, inmerso de nuevo en las fórmulas.

—¡Para el jueves! ¡Dentro de una semana! ¿Y lo estás haciendo ahora? ¿Seguro que no estás enfermo, Lance?

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué parte de perfecto no entiendes, Pidge?

—La parte en la que te importa tanto como para empezarlo con una semana de antelación. Sueles dejar los trabajos de física hasta Hunk te obliga a hacerlos. —Pidge entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con suspicacia—. ¿Qué no me estás contando, McClain?

Cuando Lance no contestó (miró un instante sus garabatos con frustración antes de echar un vistazo a varios de los libros que tenía abiertos a su alrededor buscando algo), Pidge cerró su portátil definitivamente y apoyó su barbilla en su mano izquierda en un gesto calculadamente casual.

—Lance… —empezó de nuevo la chica.

—¡Deja de distraerme! ¡Mi honor está en juego! —soltó él sin dejar de pasar páginas del manual de su derecha.

—¿Tu honor? —Resopló Pidge divertida—. Sabía que esto tenía que ver con tu novio.

Esto provocó que Lance cerrara el libro de un manotazo, ganándose varias miradas furibundas del resto de usuarios de la biblioteca. Algunos incluso chistaron. El chico bajó la cabeza avergonzado y cuando la volvió a levantar sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Clavó en Pidge una mirada asesina de esas que te hacen dudar si es solo una expresión o si realmente un par de ojos es capaz de matar a alguien.

—¡Keith no es mi novio! —exclamó en un susurro furioso.

—Solo pídele salir ya y deja toda esta estupidez, Lance.

—¿Qué dices? Somos rivales, Pidge, ¡no voy a pedirle salir a mi rival! Voy a derrotarlo.

—¿Haciendo un trabajo de física perfecto? —preguntó Pidge incrédula—. Ya sabes que es prácticamente imposible, nadie ha sacado un sobresaliente redondo en física desde que Matt estudió aquí. Y, de todos modos, el que está más cerca de lograrlo es Keith.

—Precisamente por eso —razonó Lance—. Pienso vencerlo en su propio juego. Será una doble victoria.

—Sería todo más sencillo si le invitaras a salir —sentenció ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que no me estás entendiendo, Pidge… —empezó Lance, pero al ver la sonrisilla de su amiga se cortó—. Como sea. Sé que Keith va con ventaja, por eso tengo que terminar esto cuanto antes. ¡No puedo perder contra él!

—¿Contra quién? —Interrumpió Hunk, que se había acercado, soltando su mochila en una de las sillas—. Ah, estáis hablando otra vez del novio de Lance.

—¿Alguna vez hablamos de otra cosa?

—¡Eh! Primero, no es mi novio, ¿por qué siempre asumís que sí?

—¿Y por qué sabías a quién se refería? —Interrumpió Pidge.

—No voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta. Hunk, ¿crees que podrías echarle un vistazo a esto? —preguntó Lance volviéndose hacia el chico y enseñándole su trabajo de aquella tarde.

—¿Eso es tu proyecto para física? ¿No tienes que entregarlo el jueves? —Comentó Hunk mientras echaba un vistazo por encima del hombro de Lance.

—¡Pero tengo que hacerlo perfecto! —Se quejó él, inflando los mofletes y mirando su trabajo con tristeza—. Tengo que ganar a Keith.

—Bueno, bueno —lo tranquilizó Hunk dándole palmaditas en el hombro—. Esto no está demasiado mal.

—¡Genial! —Gritó Lance triunfante, lanzando un puño al aire. Tres mesas le chistaron y él agachó la cabeza y se abrazó al brazo de Hunk, que se había sentado a su lado—. Lo siento —murmuró.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas por hoy y sales con nosotros esta noche, Lance? Es obvio que ya no puedes rendir más.

—Porque si no Keith…

—Oh, por dios, si tengo que oírte hablar de él una vez más me arranco los oídos —interrumpió Pidge, obviando el hecho de que había sido ella quien había sacado el tema aquella vez—. Además, ha sido Keith quien ha propuesto salir hoy.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Lance para nada excesivamente interesado—. ¿A pesar del reto?

—No sé, supongo que lo tendrá todo bajo control —comentó Hunk encogiéndose de hombros.

—O quizá no considera que sea tan importante —sugirió Pidge—. Quizá lo toma por la tontería que es —enfatizó subiéndose las gafas.

—¡No es ninguna tontería!

—Escucha, Lance —intervino Hunk con aire pacificador—, es obvio que le has dedicado a esto bastante tiempo por hoy. Está bastante bien, pero esta página en concreto—especificó cogiendo una especialmente emborronada—, apuesto a que es la última que has hecho, ¿verdad? —Ante el gesto afirmativo de Lance, que había fruncido el entrecejo y estaba esforzándose por no hacer pucheros, continuó—: Me lo temía. Esta página es la que peor está. Quiero decir, da igual lo mucho que te esfuerces a partir de ahora, necesitas un descanso. Mañana lo revisamos juntos. De verdad. Prometo ayudarte, y hasta cocinar algo cuando terminemos si quieres.

—Demuéstrale a Keith que tú también sabes relajarte —comentó Pidge, que ya se había levantado y cerraba su mochila—. Ven con nosotros esta noche, invéntate alguna competición absurda...

—¿Sabes qué, Pidge? Que pienso hacer justo eso. Esta vez pienso estar un paso por delante de él en todo —interrumpió Lance.

—…Y métele cuello de una vez —finalizó ella.

Su amigo resopló mientras recogía sus papeles y a Hunk le entró un ataque de tos.

 

Cuando entraron en el bar, Keith ya estaba allí. Apoyado despreocupadamente sobre el taco y sorbiendo una cerveza, sus ojos fijos en el chico que jugaba en ese momento contra él: Lotor. Su mera visión hizo que a Lance le hirviera la sangre. No solo porque Lotor fuera el capullo que peor le caía, sino por la facilidad y la comodidad que Keith parecía destilar a su lado. (Vale, puede que ambas razones estuvieran relacionadas, pero no es cuestión de discutir si fue antes el huevo o la gallina.) Se acercó a ellos con paso firme, decidido a desenmascarar lo realmente gilipollas que era Lotor (en serio, por qué se juntaba Keith con él era un misterio), cuando Pidge lo retuvo por la camiseta.

—Calma, Lance.

—¡Pero mira con quién está! ¡Es ese capullo, _otra vez_! —Se quejó el chico—. Con esa sonrisa tan subidita, como si tuviera a Keith en la palma de su mano…

—¿Qué te importa, Lance? Después de todo, tú mismo has dicho ya que no te gusta…—intentó sonsacarle la chica—. Déjale que se divierta.

—¡No es eso, Pidge! —contestó él, frustrado—. Míralos, ahí jugando al billar. Keith es mi rival. _Yo_ debería jugar contra él, no cualquier tío con buen culo.

—Pues ve y díselo. Pero pidamos antes algo en la barra.

—Eres menor de edad, Pidge —respondió él alzando una ceja.

— _Pedid_ antes algo en la barra —se corrigió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Yo iré a reclamar nuestro sitio. Y pedidme algo a mí. Hunk, ya sabes qué.

Los tres se separaron y Hunk y Lance se abrieron camino hasta la barra, el último sin dejar de lanzar miradas fugaces a la mesa de billar cada dos por tres.

—No entiendo qué ve en él —musitó enfadado—. Yo juego mil veces mejor.

—Ehh, ¿quizá que tú no estabas? No lo sé, Lance —Comentó Hunk siguiendo con la vista el trabajo del camarero que les atendía—. Toma, estas son la tuya y la de Pidge —dijo poniéndole dos vasos en la mano.

Lance dio un sorbo a su bebida y buscó a Pidge entre la gente: había encontrado una mesa resguardada en una esquina, justo al lado del billar, y le saludó con la mano cuando entablaron contacto visual. Él se acercó, dejó el vaso de la chica frente a ella y se apoyó casualmente contra el mueble justo para ver el final de la partida. Keith clavó limpiamente la bola ocho en el extremo opuesto al que se encontraba y volvió la cabeza para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia que fue a parar directamente a Lance. Al ver al otro chico, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Vaya, mira quién aparece finalmente por aquí. ¿Qué, ese problema de física era demasiado para ti?

—Para nada —se rió Lance, mostrando su propia sonrisa—, aunque yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. Apuesto a que le echaste un vistazo y decidiste que jugar al billar (si es que eso puede llamarse jugar) con algún perdedor aleatorio era más adecuado para tu nivel intelectual.

—¿Perdedor aleatorio? —Keith alzó una ceja sin dejarse impresionar.

Sabía que Lance lo conocía perfectamente. Y Lance sabía que lo sabía. Era el mismo juego de siempre.

—Sí, ese tipo al que hasta tú has sido capaz de ganar, ya sabes.

—¿Lotor?

—Oh, ¿es tu novio? —preguntó Lance con inocencia fingida.

—¿Por qué, estás celoso? —replicó Keith con autosuficiencia.

—Para nada, solo quería saber si debería darle mi pésame.

Ante esto, Keith frunció el ceño. Antes de que pudiera responder, Lotor le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, sonriendo.

—¡Lance, Pidge! —Saludó efusivamente—. Por fin aparecéis. ¿Dónde está Hunk?

—En la barra —Pidge se subió las gafas y dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Aparecerá por aquí en cualquier momento.

—Es una pena que lleguéis tan tarde, yo me voy ya. Keith y yo os habríamos dado una paliza al billar.

—Seguro —musitó Lance con sorna. Acababa de vaciar media copa de una sentada—. Eso habrá que verlo.

—Oh, estaremos encantados de demostrártelo la próxima vez, ¿verdad, Keith?

Como si esa fuera su señal, Keith se relajó visiblemente contra el cuerpo del otro chico y su ceño se deshizo en una casi sonrisa de calma.

—Por supuesto. Lance es pésimo en el billar —añadió.

—¿Perdona? —exclamó él, indignado—. Puedo patearos el trasero con los ojos cerrados.

—Bueno, os dejo —se despidió Lotor abrazando a Keith un poco más antes de soltarlo—. Ya nos demostrarás otro día tu destreza, Lance.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —inquirió este cuando Lotor se hubo ido—. “Ya nos demostrarás otro día tu destreza, Lance.” Pfff...

Keith se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—¿ “Puedo patearos el trasero con los ojos cerrados” ?

El otro chico también se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con superioridad, sus ojos brillantes por la anticipación.

—¿Quieres apostar? Quien pierda paga la siguiente ronda.

La ronda la pagó Keith, y la siguiente Lance, y el desempate también Lance (“¡Es injusto, esa chica me ha empujado!”); la cuarta ronda la volvió a pagar Keith. Por el quinto juego, las cuatro copas (Lance había bebido cinco) ya habían empezado a subir.

—Esta es la partida definitiva —sentenció con solemnidad el chico mientras Keith metía la primera bola—. El ganador lo gana todo. El perdedor lo pierde todo.

—Voy a hacer que lo pierdas todo —dijo Keith arrastrando un poco las palabras pero igualmente pagado de sí mismo, entronerando una segunda bola más de casualidad de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Lance soltó una carcajada demasiado fuerte.

—¡Pero si no puedes mantenerte de pie! —exclamó arrancándole el taco cuando falló su tercer turno—. Mira y aprende —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Keith enrojeció. Era cierto que tenía que apoyarse (un poco) en la mesa de billar, pero no era menos cierto que Lance había bebido incluso más que él, y aún era capaz de hacer que sus tripas le gritaran de aquella manera con un simple guiño. Era físicamente imposible, y Keith creía saber algo de física, al menos más que Lance; al menos, lo suficiente como para saber que era imposible.

El mundo era un lugar injusto.

Lance terminó ganando esa partida pero a esas alturas pagar una copa más o una copa menos a Keith no le importaba demasiado, y había ganado las suficientes a lo largo de la noche como para que el golpe a su orgullo tampoco fuese mortal. Se engañaría a sí mismo si echase toda la culpa de esa actitud al alcohol; la forma en que las luces del local jugaban con las sombras y curvas en el cuerpo de Lance tenía un poderoso efecto en ella, solo que no pensaba admitir eso en voz alta.

Keith frunció el ceño. Estaba divagando.

—Keith, por muy fijamente que mires no tienes visión de rayos láser para fundir el culo de Lance, deja de intentarlo —comentó Pidge como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lance se giró entonces para mirar a Keith, pero este ya había vuelto sus ojos hacia Pidge intentando fundirla a ella, esta vez sí. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

—Como si quisiera fundir _eso_ —dijo. Quizá no fuese la respuesta más mordaz. Probó otra vez—. Como si alguien quisiera fundir _eso_.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer con _esto_? —De repente Lance estaba a su lado, muy, _muy cerca de él_.

A la mierda su espacio personal. A la mierda su tren de pensamiento. A la mierda cualquier cosa que no fuera esa proximidad, apabullante, intoxicante; la única verdad real en aquel momento.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándolo fijamente, debía responder algo.

—Se me ocurren muchas cosas mejores —dijo al fin, desviando la vista.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó él, acercándose un poco más.

—¡Hay menores delante! —protestó Hunk.

—Por mí no os cortéis —se sonrió Pidge con malicia. Pero su voz era solo un eco en algún lugar de la mente de Keith demasiado lejano como para captar realmente su atención.

Había temas más acuciantes. Como el que pudiese sentir (tan, tan cerca) el aliento de Lance cuando le dijo en un suspiro, o lo que de todas formas le pareció un suspiro (solo para él, solo para él), _A mí también se me ocurren cosas mejores_ ; o el hecho de que el frenético latir de su corazón (estaba seguro de que el otro chico lo oía perfectamente) le estuviese traicionando, después de lo que le había costado mantener sus emociones a raya.

Puso ambas manos en el pecho de Lance e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recuperar su espacio personal. Quizá lo intentó demasiado, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba de culo en el suelo, y le dolía la cabeza. A su alrededor, todo daba vueltas. Pero si había empujado a Lance, ¿por qué se había caído él? ¿ _Cuándo_ se había caído él? Y no había usado tanta fuerza, ¿no?

—Vaya —murmuró, sujetándose la frente con una mano.

La otra la tenía firmemente puesta en el suelo. Ni aun con esas dejaba el mundo de girar.

—¿Estás bien?

Claro, por supuesto que Lance se había arrodillado a su lado, preocupado. De fondo, vio cómo Hunk se levantaba de su asiento mientras Pidge solo daba un sorbo a su bebida con una ceja alzada. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y centró su atención en Lance de nuevo.

—Perfectamente.

No hizo ademán de incorporarse. De todas formas, le daba la impresión de que la mano que Lance había puesto sobre su hombro pesaba por lo menos una tonelada, así que intentarlo era inútil.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Hunk acercándose a ellos.

—Claro —asintió Keith.

—Se ha dado contra el borde de la mesa, pero creo que no se ha hecho daño —contestó Lance.

—¿Me he dado contra… qué? Estoy bien —se quejó Keith—. Estoy súper bien. Estoy genial.

—Ya lo creo —rió Lance—. Estás genial. —Acompañó sus palabras de un guiño y Keith descubrió que no había límites para lo que era posible arder.

Estaba a punto de incendiarse. Su cuerpo no estaba preparado para soportar tanta temperatura. ¿Por qué jugaba Lance con él de ese modo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es que no era consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo? ¿Esos guiños eran en serio? Keith pensó que probablemente pagaría todo el dinero de su cuenta bancaria por enmarcar uno de ellos.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —Interrumpió Hunk.

Keith asintió lentamente, prefiriendo centrarse en la mirada de su amigo que en la mano en su hombro, y se impulsó hacia arriba. Fue esa mano la que lo sostuvo del brazo y tiró de él hasta que estuvo de nuevo en pie. Como apunte, el mundo seguía pareciendo una peonza descontrolada; no puede culparse a Keith de que buscara algo de estabilidad en Lance, ni siquiera fue algo consciente. Un segundo estaba de pie y al siguiente notaba la risa del otro chico reverberar contra su propio pecho mientras este decía:

—Alguien se ha pasado con las copas, ¿eh? —Preguntó con sorna, como si él no arrastrara las palabras al hablar; como si él fuese la persona más sobria sobre la faz de la tierra, o al menos en ese bar. (Pista: no lo era.) Le pasó una mano por la cintura y se echó su brazo al hombro, cargando con su peso—. Cuidado.

—Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos. —El tono de Hunk era dubitativo, pero ya le estaba haciendo señas a Pidge para que se levantara.

—¡No! —exclamó Keith—. ¡Voy ganando!

—¿Perdona? —Lance se hizo el ofendido, aunque no fue capaz de borrar del todo la diversión de su mirada. Habían empezado a andar hacia la puerta—. Obviamente, iba a patearte el trasero.

—Sigue soñan… ¡Au! —Lance lo había chocado contra una mesa—. Ya veo, así que intentas matarme para que no pueda demostrar que soy mejor, ¿eh?

—Claro que sí, has descubierto mi malvado plan para ser imbatible —replicó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Salieron del local. La noche era clara y la brisa se clavó en su piel provocándole escalofríos. De repente era demasiado consciente del calor corporal que el otro chico desprendía, que lo atraía como un faro en medio de un mar embravecido a los barcos extraviados, como la solitaria lámpara del porche a las polillas, como el fuego del hogar después de una tormenta. Sentía la necesidad de arrebujarse contra él. Así que hizo justo lo contrario.

—¡Eh!  —Se quejó Lance ante el empujón—. ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, me desprecias así?

—¿Y mi chaqueta? —fue todo lo que dijo Keith.

Pidge se la tendió sin mediar palabra; se la veía cansada, pero cuando hizo contacto visual con Lance una sonrisa pícara le iluminó la cara y le brilló en los ojos. Él maldijo internamente. Pidge no tramaba nada bueno; _nunca_ tramaba nada bueno.

—¿Puedes acompañarme hasta los dormitorios, Hunk? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Por supuesto —contestó este. Y luego—: Ehh, ¿estás segura de que es una buena idea de dejar a estos dos solos en su estado?

—Claro, no hay ningún problema. No tienen que ir muy lejos —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Podéis no hablar de mí como si no estuviera? Gracias —intervino Lance, cruzándose de brazos—. Podemos acompañarte todos, Pidge.

—Por una vez, estoy con Lance… —Keith se acercó a ellos. A pesar de llevar su chaqueta puesta, se abrazaba a sí mismo en un intento de entrar en calor. Según Lance, no hacía tanto frío, pero había algo tierno en el gesto que le impulsaba a abrazarlo. Se contuvo—. Sí que estamos. Si no estuviéramos, no nos veríais.

—Muchas gracias, Keith —respondió galantemente el otro chico.

—Además, podemos acompañarte —Añadió después de pensárselo un poco.

—Oh, claro que podéis. Pero Hunk solo lo ha dicho porque piensa que no sois capaces de llegar vosotros solos.

—Pidge… —Empezó el aludido.

—¡Hunk! —Keith lo miró sorprendido. Lance se mordió el labio para no reír—. No necesito que cuides de mí —declaró con el ceño fruncido, y acto seguido dio media vuelta y empezó a andar—. ¡Vamos, Lance!

—¡Espera! —gritó Lance intentando alcanzarlo. Supuso que intentaba irse de allí con aire ofendido, pero más bien iba dando tumbos. Además—: No es por aquí.

Keith paró en seco y él se colocó por fin a su lado. Sin mirarle, con la barbilla alzada y una expresión muy seria, Keith admitió:

—No sé por dónde es.

Lance lo contempló unos instantes mudo antes de soltar una carcajada.

—No te preocupes. Yo sí —le aseguró, agarrándolo del codo—. Creo.

Echaron a andar en silencio bajo la pálida luz nocturna. La brisa mecía el (estúpido, se recordó Lance) flequillo de Keith y le hacía cosquillas en la piel expuesta de su cuello. El camino hasta los dormitorios le sirvió para despejarse un poco, aunque la presencia del otro chico a su lado seguía embriagando todos sus sentidos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Keith, este intentó sin mucho éxito abrirla.

—No entiendo —dijo lentamente después del quinto intento fallido— por qué mi puerta de repente no tiene cerradura.

Lance puso los ojos en blanco y le quitó con delicadeza las llaves de la mano.

—Espera un segundo —le dijo apoyándolo contra la pared al lado de la puerta—. Voy a intentarlo yo.

—Claro —Keith echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos—. Como quieras. O también podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí.

—¿En el pasillo?

Keith se encogió de hombros.

—Es cómodo… —murmuró.

—No lo creo —le aseguró Lance.

Tras un par de intentos, la llave accionó los mecanismos necesarios y la puerta se abrió.

—Vamos, Keith.

Keith no se movió. Su respiración se había vuelto rítmica y pausada y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—Tiene que ser una broma —se quejó el latino.

Empujó completamente abierta la puerta a la habitación de Keith y entró. Ambas camas estaban vacías, lo que significaba que su compañero de cuarto probablemente estuviera pasando la noche con su novia. Encendió la luz para hacerse una idea del recorrido de obstáculos que era el llegar hasta la cama (un poco arriesgado, pero no imposible) y luego volvió al pasillo a por Keith, que seguía durmiendo en la misma postura en la que lo había dejado.

—Vamos, Keith —repitió con suavidad pasándose uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros y agarrándolo de la cintura—. No puedes dormir aquí.

El chico parpadeó lentamente, dejándose guiar. No tenía mucha más pinta de despierto.

—No, claro. Hmm… ¿Seguro?

—Seguro —rio Lance.

Sentó a Keith en la cama y le quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos. Cuando por fin lo acostó, se sacó su móvil del bolsillo. El reloj marcaba las 4:04 y tenía tres mensajes, uno de Hunk y dos de Pidge.

 

**Hunk (3:23)** : Avísame cuando lleguéis a los dormitorios, buenas noches! J

 

**Pidge (3:25)** : Divertíos!

**Pidge (3:25)** : ;)

 

Lance suspiró, tecleó una respuesta para Hunk y decidió ignorar los mensajes de Pidge. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que por haber conseguido que los dos se quedaran borrachos y a solas iba a pasar algo entre ellos? A esas alturas, Lance ya se había despejado lo suficiente, y Keith… Miró a Keith. Cuando dormía no tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía inofensivo, en paz. Su corazón se encogió de ternura.

Pero no, definitivamente no iba a pasar nada.

—Buenas noches —dijo recolocándolo un poco más al borde de la cama, por si se levantaba vomitando.

Una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca antes de que pudiese alejarse.

—No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. —Fue solo un murmullo, pero Lance lo escuchó con perfecta claridad en el silencio del dormitorio.

—¿Contigo? —repitió inseguro, sin atrever a bajar la vista de nuevo hacia el otro chico.

—Por favor.

Lance tragó saliva y se arriesgó a echar un vistazo. Keith lo espiaba a través de sus largas pestañas; los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. Estaba perdido. Notó perfectamente cómo el calor trepaba por su cuello hasta instalarse en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se suponía que se decía que no a eso? Además, en su mente se disparó con un fogonazo una única idea: Keith lo quería allí, con él. No podía haber nada de malo en eso, ¿verdad?

—¿En tu cama? —preguntó estúpidamente Lance.

Hacía unos segundos, Keith era su rival, el chico al que tenía que vencer, el chico con el que sus amigos querían emparejarle, el chico que a veces despertaba en él sensaciones que no quería pararse a pensar. Ahora, era el chico vulnerable que asintiendo le pedía que se quedase esa noche.

Lance se mordió el labio mientras se descalzaba y dejaba su sudadera en la cama vacía. Podría haberse negado. Podría haberse dado la vuelta y haber apagado la luz antes de salir de allí, y Keith seguramente ni lo recordase al día siguiente. Sin embargo, allí estaba, introduciéndose en el hueco entre Keith y la pared y acomodándose contra esta tras una pequeña pausa. Mejor dejar un espacio entre ellos. Por si acaso. El otro chico cogió de nuevo su brazo y lo pasó sobre su propia cintura, apretando su mano contra su abdomen, y Lance decidió abandonarse por completo (como si esa decisión no estuviese tomada desde el principio). Se durmió con la frente apoyada en su nuca y el corazón inexplicablemente más ligero.

 

La mañana fue llegando lentamente, pero ni Keith ni Lance se enteraron porque (gracias a dios) la persiana estaba echada, así que el despertar mágico en los brazos del otro no sucedió como en las películas; los perezosos rayos de sol iluminando poco a poco el enredo de brazos y piernas en el que la noche los había convertido. Keith no abrió los ojos inmediatamente, al principio solo fue consciente del calor de otro cuerpo al lado del suyo; el peso de otros brazos sobre él. No se atrevió a mirar, ¿y si solo era un sueño? ¿y si todo se esfumaba en menos de un parpadeo? No quería despertar, aún no. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran escenas difusas, algunas más nítidas que otras; en general frágiles retazos que su cansado cerebro no estaba en condiciones de coser.

Lo siguiente que notó fue el martilleante dolor de cabeza, por si acaso la pérdida de memoria no fuese indicador suficiente. ¿Por qué había bebido tanto? Por supuesto, por culpa de Lance. Suspiró para sus adentros. Lance, que en ese momento dormía apaciblemente abrazado a él.

Porque no, no era un sueño.

Un recuerdo llamó su atención entre los demás en ese momento. Entonces, ¿él le había pedido que se quedara… y Lance había aceptado? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Qué le había costado? ¿Dos años y medio de aclarar sus propios sentimientos para que todos sus intentos fueran sistemáticamente truncados en alguna clase de reto? ¿Dos años y medio de mirar cómo Lance tenía relación tras relación sin fijarse nunca en él, de intentar deshacerse de lo que sentía para que solo se intensificara? ¿Dos años y medio de frustración, de desahogarse con Shiro por el boxeo, de escuchar cómo Pidge le insistía primero en que Lance era un estúpido y que si era solo _un poco más obvio,_ esta vez lo pillaría, seguro? Keith tampoco iba a arriesgarse tanto por alguien sin ni siquiera saber si le correspondía. Salvo porque lo había hecho, todas y cada una de las veces durante aquellos dos años y medio, incluso cuando su intención había sido justo la contraria. Había participado en sus estúpidos retos y había intentado (a su manera) captar la siempre dispersa atención del chico, aun cuando no era capaz de manejarla cuando realmente se la dedicaba, y hasta había empezado a juntarse con Lotor solo porque sabía que a Lance le caía especialmente mal.

Todo para encontrarse finalmente ahí, dos años y medio después.

Temía el momento en el que el hechizo se rompiera; el chico se despertara, comprendiera el error que había cometido y saliera de allí (de su vida) para siempre. Quizá por eso aún no había abierto los ojos, ni movido ningún músculo. Quería aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que tuviera, grabar a fuego cada minúscula sensación, cada zona de contacto, cada mariposa que se escapaba de su estómago y viajaba por su cuerpo; para que cuando todo eso desapareciera, supiese al menos que una vez lo había tenido.

Dejó de contar el tiempo. Los segundos no pasaban para él. Se pasó una eternidad allí, simplemente sintiendo la respiración acompasada de Lance. Colocó con cuidado una mano sobre su pelo y se maravilló de lo suave que era, pero no hizo nada más.  No se volvió a mover. Si por el fuera, habría dejado de respirar.

A lo mejor se volvió a quedar dormido, porque la siguiente vez que fue consciente de su cuerpo, algo había cambiado. Hizo un rápido inventario mental: la sensación pastosa no se había movido de su posición predilecta en su boca, el dolor de cabeza seguía en su sitio, sus extremidades le pesaban. No era la resaca. Sin embargo, la luz intentaba filtrarse entre sus párpados. Alguien había subido la persiana. ¿Era eso lo que le molestaba? Se llevó un brazo a los ojos y abrió uno de ellos despacio, soltando un pequeño gruñido, y fue entonces cuando se percató de la segunda diferencia: nada había impedido su movimiento. No había nadie más en la cama.

Como si estuviese todo orquestado, en ese instante se oyó la cisterna y el agua del lavabo empezó a correr. Keith apenas lo registró, debía ser su compañero de cuarto y él estaba demasiado ocupado regodeándose en su miseria e ideando la mejor manera para no tener que hablar con Lance nunca más. Tendría que dejar de ver a sus otros amigos también, pero estaba acostumbrado a dejar gente atrás (se obligó a sí mismo a formularlo así y no “a que le dejaran atrás”). Podría vivir con ello, todavía seguía teniendo a Shiro. Aunque quizá fuera insoportable hasta el mero hecho de cruzárselo por los pasillos y tener que esquivar sus estúpidos retos a todas horas. Quizá la mejor solución fuese desaparecer de allí definitivamente. Abandonar los estudios (porque no creía que fuese capaz de conseguir otra beca en ninguna otra parte si ya se la habían denegado una vez), volver a casa, trabajar de mecánico y ahorrar un poco de dinero todos los años; vivir una vida cómoda y apacible lejos de todo aquello. Lejos de sus estúpidos sentimientos no correspondidos.

Este era el motivo por el que el Keith borracho nunca tomaba decisiones. Forzaban al Keith sobrio a cortar todos los lazos en su vida y a pasar el resto de sus días exiliado. En fin. El daño ya estaba hecho. Debería empezar a hacer las maletas. Se incorporó en la cama con pesadez, pensando que antes que nada tendría que hacer algo con su dolor de cabeza, y su compañero de cuarto salió del baño.

Excepto porque no era su compañero de cuarto.

Era Lance.

Lance, normalmente tan ruidoso, que parecía haber sido atrapado en el súbito silencio que se había adueñado de la habitación y lo miraba como si lo viera por primera vez, como si se tratara de un encantamiento. Keith, por su parte, se había quedado completamente inmóvil, temeroso de que el más leve sonido rompiera aquella magia. Las palabras que no fluían entre ellos estaban suspendidas en esa mirada, un gesto casi reverencial que Keith no era capaz de descifrar pero que podría pasarse toda una eternidad venerando; el azul de los irises de Lance, el ligero rubor de sus mejillas, la posición exacta de sus cejas. Ser el objeto de aquella expresión le producía escalofríos y le calentaba las entrañas y necesitaba serlo para siempre. Necesitaba tatuarse en la piel la forma en la que los ojos de Lance recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, dejándolo desnudo, expuesto y maravillosamente completo. Como si lo que fuera que el chico hubiese visto en él no hubiera existido antes de que lo mirara, y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta nunca de lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Finalmente, Lance abrió la boca y dijo, rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada (no, no, por favor, Keith no se había empapado aún lo suficiente de ella; nunca tendría suficiente):

—Buenos días.

Su tono era casual pero dejaba entrever perfectamente su nerviosismo; después de todo, Lance nunca había sabido ocultar del todo sus emociones. Keith frunció el ceño y se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensativo. No sabía muy bien qué responder. ¿Darle las gracias por haberse quedado? ¿Invitarle a salir? ¿Preguntarle si él había sentido lo mismo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, o era él el único roto?

Tuvo que pensárselo demasiado, porque el chico empezó a hablar de nuevo, esta vez con un timbre distinto.

—Eh, esto, bueno —se aclaró la garganta—, yo ya me iba. Es que anoche, pues, te pusiste fatal… Ya sabes, como estuvimos bebiendo… Y te traje de vuelta y realmente me tenías preocupado, y entonces me pediste que me quedara y yo creía que te pasaba algo, así que al final me quedé. Pero vamos, que si te sientes incómodo o lo que sea, no te preocupes, no pasó nada, y yo voy a coger mi chaqueta y salir ahora, siento haberte mo…

—Lance —lo interrumpió Keith con seriedad, hablando por primera vez. La cabeza le dolía como mil demonios, su garganta estaba seca y notaba la voz rasposa, pero no le importó: Lance se calló abruptamente, y él prosiguió—. No molestas.

—¿Qué? —el chico abrió mucho los ojos.

—No molestas —repitió Keith—. De hecho… No te tienes por qué ir, si no quieres. Solo deja de hablar tan alto, me va a explotar la cabeza.

—¡Oh, claro! —exclamó él, y después, ante el gesto de Keith, con mucha más suavidad—: Claro, la resaca. ¿Quieres que vayamos a por un café?

Lo último lo dijo casi susurrando, mirando a un punto fijo nada interesante de la moqueta. Keith sonrió.

—Me encantaría.

Lance alzó la cabeza, esperanzado, y sus labios reflejaron esa misma sonrisa.

Un desayuno era un buen comienzo.

Lo demás ya se iría viendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado, por favor, dad amor a esta humilde escritora que solo busca mejorar en forma de un comentario, y si no, estoy dispuesta a escuchar vuestras educadas quejas y sugerencias también.
> 
> Tumblr: https://fromthefuckingfuture.tumblr.com/


End file.
